Sakura Diaries
by Keiichi Morisato
Summary: Street Fighter - Rival Schools - Megatokyo.com crossover
1. Chapter 1

"PH33R 7H3 W3453L 5TUD105" proudly presents:  
  
-----  
"THE SAKURA DIARIES"  
A Street Fighter/Rival Schools/Megatokyo.com crossover  
  
"Street Fighter" and "Rival Schools" are trademarks of Capcom Co., Ltd., Japan.  
"Megatokyo.com" (http://www.megatokyo.com/) is a trademark of Piro (Fred Gallagher) and Largo (Rodney Caston).   
All rights reserved.  
  
This fanfiction owned and authored by PH33R 7H3 W3453L 5TUD105, a.k.a. "Kei and Asuka". Any attempt to steal this fic (i.e. putting your name in the credits) shall be met with the appropriate legal actions. Anyway, enjoy the show. :)  
-----  
  
Owie, hurt, pain. I hate waking up in the morning after a fight because everything, and I mean *everything* hurts. Oh well, time to get up and go to school, I guess... Huh? It's Saturday?! Wai! Guess that digital alarm clock actually came in useful for once...  
  
"Sakura, are you up yet?" that was mum yelling in from the kitchen, I was tempted to yell back 'I am now!' but that wasn't nice, also it might have cost me a lecture.   
  
"Yeah, ma. What's up?" was my actual response.   
  
"Hinata-chan's on the phone for you!" Wai! I exclaimed to myself. Hinata-chan, or "Hina-chan" as Natsu, my friend of a volleyball jock, and I would like to call her, one of my closest friends and she usually called if something kewl was in the offing. I got up quickly and got the phone from mum. "j0, Hina-chan, wassup?"   
  
"Morning sleepyhead, wanna hang? I hear there's a cool new machine in the arcade."  
  
"Really? What is it?"  
  
"VR Warrior Challenge. It's in the same spot as the Mosh Mosh Revelution game that Largo-sensei destroyed a few weeks ago."  
  
"Wai! I'll just get ready and have breakfast and I'll meet you in front of the place say... 10:30? ....whoa, wait. How about Natsu-chan?"  
  
"Sure. And about Natsu...bah, she's always in volleyball practice anyway, she doesn't really like going out that much, you know? Our tall friend's a certified v-ball jock, remember?"  
  
"W00t! Okay then, see you there! Oh, wait!"   
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Are those two idiot friends of yours coming along, too? You know, Batsu and Kyosuke?"  
  
"Oh, them! Hmmm, I don't know, they usually hang out with the rest of them guys in Justice High, and I'd doubt anyway if they'd wanna hang out with girls, you know?"  
  
"Ahhh, okay then. Meet you in the arcades, Hina-chan!"  
  
I hung up the phone and grinned, although it'd be better if Natsu-chan were coming with us. It'd also be better if Batsu and Kyosuke wouldn't come, but if they do, oh well, maybe we'll just have to put up with their boyish antics (and hope they get distracted with playing games far away from us so we could sneak out!). Tee-hee...  
  
After showering and putting on my casuals I was ready for breakfast. Mum was rather traditional about the foods she cooked but I didn't give a damn, my mother makes the best rice in the galaxy and today was no exception! The miso soup tasted a little funny this morning, but you can't have everything, right?  
  
Finally I got to the arcade and groaned as I saw the line to get in. "Guess I'm not the only one who wants to try the new machine." I muttered and looked about to see if Hina-chan and the others where anywhere to be found. Ah, there they are! I walked towards them and suddenly a large guy in a pink karate gi stepped in front of me. I snickered as I looked at him from head to toe with one raised eyebrow.  
  
"Are you Sakura Kasugano?" he asked as if he knew damn well that I was.   
  
"Yeah, so?" I sneered at him, putting on my this-better-be-good-because-I'm-an-expert-in-karate-and-I-will-not-hesitate-to-kick-your-ass voice.   
  
"I'm Dan Hibiki, and I've heard of you. I intend to take you as my student but first I must determine just how worthy you are." Gee-WHIZ, I thought, what an arrogant jerk! First off, if anyone's gonna take me as their student it'll be Ryu Hoshi and no other, secondly I'm more than worthy to be Master Ryu's pupil, far beyond the level of that pink-clad wannabe!  
  
"You tool. I have no intention of learning from a loser like you!" With that I leaped at him with a flying kick. He actually managed to duck it and countered with an uppercut that hit me in the jaw and sent me off balance, making me almost land on my face, so I instinctively turned around at the moment of my fall and landed on my butt instead. I quickly got up glaring at him and started gathering my ki as he charged forward. Predictable as he is, I had no choice but to end this fight with a bang.  
  
"HA-DOU-KEN!" I thrust my hands forth shooting a small ball of ki into his stomach, sending him flying back a couple of meters. He landed on his back with a loud "Oof!" and I charged forward channeling more ki as I went. The pink-clad idiot stood up rubbing his tummy and prepared for my next move...apparently. But then, it looked as if he couldn't even stand up straight, seeing that his knees were like already wobbling like so. I snickered as he ran towards me with what seemed to be one of the most pathetic battle cries I've ever heard, then he flung himself at me with a flying kick.  
  
I spun around and had easily avoided the kick, then I yelled "Shououken!" as I unleashed my spinning uppercut while he was charging towards me with that flying kick. The blow got him right on the chin sending him up into the air! I quickly kicked him as he was coming down and then slammed my knuckles into his face repeatedly.   
  
The people around me were cheering for this pathetic excuse for a "street fight" and most definitely for beating the crap out of this pathetic excuse for a street fighter. I mean, this Dan Hibiki wasn't even as close as that other pink-clad knife-wielding bully with a bleached broomstick for a hairdo I fought the day earlier! (Geez, these losers from the Gedo section of Justice High can only be so dense..."gangsters" my steely ass!) Heck, even a sheep had a better chance in fighting than this guy! (Ummm...well, I *was* just exaggerating, but still...)  
  
I saw Hina-chan and her classmates (so they did come along with her, huh...) the ugly, smelly, Fila jacket-clad Batsu Ichimonji and his cousin, the four-eyed bishounen-reject-in-white Kyosuke Kagami coming in my direction and I waved at them. Hmm, for a minute there I thought Hinata-chan yelled something about "You didn't have to kick his ass THAT hard!", but then this "match" is all over. (Gosh, it wasn't even a match, I thought...)  
  
And so this idiot Dan Hibiki went down bloodied and groaning. I stood over him and as harshly as I could, mocked him, "Maybe you should learn to fight before you try to teach." I hmphed and crossed the street to my friends who were already shaking their heads and snickering.  
  
-----  
  
Ahh, it was quite the day other than that circus act that happened earlier. Batsu-kun and Kyosuke-kun were too busy beating each other's arses in some old racing game in the arcades while Hina-chan and I, amidst a *lot* of people looking behind us, played that new VR Warrior Challenge game thingy that Hinata told me about this morning. I kinda chuckled at the two cousins because they had like, one old guy watching them play, and I overheard him saying, "These kids suck..."  
  
"Hey, don't push it, Sakura-san," Batsu-kun told me in a quite annoyed tone as I grinned at him while we went out of the arcade.  
  
Kyosuke-kun patted his cousin's back and just chuckled. "Come on, man, it's all right. It's not often that racing games get too many fans anyway. Come on, let's uhh...buy some eats! Why don't we go to that pizza thingy over there, eh?"  
  
"Oooh yeah!" Hina-chan and I exclaimed in unison while Kyosuke-kun pointed to the nearest pizza parlor's direction. Not really into pizza lately anyway, I then asked Kyosuke-kun, "How about we go to that sushi bar instead?" and I pointed towards the sushi bar next to the pizza parlor.  
  
"Yeah, yeah! Sushi would be fun!" Hinata grinned at Kyosuke-kun.  
  
Batsu-kun just shrugged. "Ehh, I wouldn't mind sushi over pizza, let's go for it."  
  
Kyosuke-kun just nodded in agreement and did a thumbs-up. "All-righty, let's go for sushi then, majority wins!" Hina-chan and I cheered out gleefully and clung to Kyosuke-kun's arms. I kinda blushed for a while because well, Kyosuke-kun *was* cute after all, but then he's not my type anyway, and we're just friends, so well...I think it's okay with him. Tee-hee. (Besides, he looks too girly to begin with, and I don't see Kyosuke-kun with a girlfriend for most of the time I've been taking visits at Justice High...I almost wonder why...hmmm.)  
  
My eyes kinda rolled over to Kyosuke-kun's cousin, the Fila jacket-clad, brashly "athletic" Batsu Ichimonji, son of Justice High's principal. I almost laughed my ass off when Hina-chan told me his daddy whacked him in the head for failing periodical exams and came back the next day with a big lump on his head. Heh, I guess even if you *are* the principal's son, you still have to work like the rest of us peons...I walked over to where Batsu was, who was obviously thinking about something else than sushi and grinned at him.  
  
Batsu-kun raised an eyebrow at me and gave me one of those rare cold stares of his. "Well what the hell are *you* looking at?"  
  
"Oh, nothing!" I smiled at him mockingly. "Hey, nice shoes! Are they new or something?" I asked him as I attempted to place my foot forcibly onto what looked like Batsu's new rubber shoes. You see, there's this little "tradition" among us friends that whenever someone has new shoes, we get to step on them.  
  
Batsu-kun just dodged my attacks barely as he kept his stare at me and looked like he was gonna put me inside a garbage can or something. Heh, the hell he wanna do that anyway, I'll put *him* in the garbage can first! "You know, you really should stop annoying me just for this day, okay Sakura-san?"  
  
Kyosuke-kun looked over to where Batsu-kun and I were and sneered mockingly towards his callow cousin's pissed-off countenance. "Heh! I'd take it that you're still not over the fact that I won FOUR TIMES IN A ROW over you in that racing game we just played, that's why you're looking all so glum today, eh cuz?  
  
"Shuddup man! Tch, it's just racing...it's not as if you can win against me in VR Warrior Challenge anyway."  
  
"Oh...? Heh, bring it on, dude."  
  
Hinata-chan was already at the sliding paper door leading to the entrance of the nearby sushi bar and was trying to get her two friends' attention. "Hey you two boneheads, why don't you two stop talking about video games for a while and let's eat already? I'm sooooo hungry..."  
  
Kyosuke-kun just shrugged and grinned back at Hina-chan as he, too, entered the sushi bar. "Hmmm, why not indeed? Hey you two, what are you waiting for? Treats are on me."  
  
I just stared at my three friends from Justice High with a smile on my face as we ate our sushi and drank our tea which were all served by this kind and nice-looking waitress in a purple kimono. Wacky as they are, I still thought they were all great people to be friends with, even though I'm just from the neighboring school from theirs.   
  
I looked down at my glass of tea and my thoughts wandered about, mainly on the next Street Fighter Championship Tournament. My thoughts wandered on how I'm actually going to be in the tournament, whose ass I'm going to kick just to get on top.  
  
Just to get on top, indeed. And just who *is* on top anyway? None other than my biggest idol, Ryu-sama himself. Gosh, I never expected someone to be real strong like that, after he had defeated Sagat with one bad-ass Shouryuuken, or the "Rising Dragon Uppercut", which, from what I hear in the news, left a VERY large scar in Sagat. I say, that's VERY scary since I know Sagat has to be the strongest fighter I've ever known.  
  
Heh, but then that's old news already. Ryu-sama is the strongest fighter in the world, and I really, really admire him a lot for that. Come to think of it, he's real cute, too...gosh, I wish I could be his student, just for once...I mean, I've been learning his moves ever since I heard he won in the last SF Tourney and all...  
  
"Umm...Sakura-chan? You're drooling on your tea...it's very humiliating, please stop that..." It was then when I heard Hina-chan's voice that I realized I really *was* drooling on my tea. Gosh, this really *was* humiliating.  
  
Oh well, I had to act cool and wiped off my spit like it was nothing and smiled at my friend. "Heh heh heh heh, sorry about that, Hina-chan. It's just that I was thinking about something again, you know?"  
  
Hina-chan looked at me with a small pout. "Oh...is it about joining the next Street Fighter World Tournament again? Don't you think that's kinda dangerous? I mean, all you'll meet there are top-brass fighters from around the world and all we've learned so far is...well, up to brown-belt, other than that you look like you've made up a Shotokan style all your own, just like Ryu Hoshi..."  
  
"Ahh, don't be worried for me, I'll be fine! Did you see how I kicked that guy in the pink gi earlier? It's all cool, I'll be able to get through even if have to." Well, I never saw it coming that Hina-chan had just whacked my face with the cute little plushie doll she was holding on to since we've won that UFO catcher game earlier and looked at me with that very same small pout on her face. I just looked back at her with much confidence that I will get through whatever happens.   
  
"Oh, come on, don't look at me like that, Hina..."  
  
"And are you even serious, Sakura-chan? Not that I want to let you down or anything, but I don't think Ryu-san would even want to be bothered with...well, schoolgirls like us, you know?"   
  
Kyosuke-kun just patted me on the back and gave me a reassuring look. He grinned at me and said, "You know, Sakura-san, if you're really fixed on meeting the current champion of last year's Street Fighter Tournament, then go for it. I know you can get through any tight situation, since that last sparring match that we've had just goes to show that you're quite the strong girl that you are--"  
  
"--and that just goes to show how clumsy my beloved cousin Kyosuke Kagami can be, eh?" Batsu hmphed as he chewed on the last of his sushi for the day and leaned over at his seat. "Hey, Sakura, I'm pretty sure you were just going easy on this guy over here, why don't you show him what you're *really* made of?"  
  
Kyosuke-kun then suddenly looked like he just turned red in embarrassment and leered at Batsu-kun. "...AHEM. I'll let that slip away FOR NOW, dear cousin. One more wisecrack I hear from you and I'll never *ever* help you with your homework again. Is that clear?" Well, of course, Batsu chuckled and then grinned at him with one slightly big sweatdrop somewhere on his head. Kyosuke-kun just looked back at him with a small smirk on his face while he tipped his eyeglasses into place.  
  
"Hey, come on man, I was just joking!"  
  
"Heh. Anyway, as I was saying, you can go for the top if you have the determination and the will to do it, but it will take you a lot of practice and patience. Like what Hinata-san said, the competitors in a conventional Street Fighter Tournament are quite the cream of the crop when it comes to...well, street fighting and the martial arts. Anyway, since the Tourney's around after the most likely week when all the schools in this district would be holding their commencement exercises, you still have around...let's say, around three more months to train."  
  
"Yeah, and don't try to hurt yourself while training, too!" Hinata-chan was quite insistent from her tone of voice that she really was concerned for me. I just sighed and smiled at them, thanking Kami-sama for giving me these wonderful friends who were giving me all their support. "So, when are you going to start training, Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Hmmm...actually, I really want to start as soon as possible since the Tourney's around three months from now. Hina-chan, I'll be going to the dojo first thing tomorrow morning and ask Sensei to train me more in what I already know and what I still don't know. And even if I have to use that idiot in the pink karate gi as a punching bag, I'll do it!"  
  
We all laughed heartily as the rest of the day went by smoothly, eventually going window shopping with my three friends and all in all, having a wonderful time together, the day before my "quest" begins.   
  
And what exactly *is* this "quest", you might ask? Well, if I have to spell it out loud for you, fine with me. Tee-hee. My "quest", I would have to say, would be getting to talk to Ryu-sama into teaching me what he knows about the esoteric aspects of Shotokan karate and finally being my Sensei. I just sighed as I walked alongside my friends and wondered when will that day be.  
  
Oh well, best to enjoy life as a chipper, lively, young schoolgirl for the moment! Sigh...how I love this day, I told myself as I giggled along with Hina-chan, Batsu-kun, and Kyosuke-kun.  
  
-----  
  
Kei: Hi there, we are "PH33R 7H3 W3453L 5TUD105", Kei and Asuka. :) My name is Kei, and you might know me from my other fic, "Gundam - Evangelion Crossover". Anyway, I hope you guys like this second attempt of mine of writing a fic, this time something unrelated to mecha whatsoever.   
C&C's are welcome, NO FLAMES PLEASE. Enjoy!  
  
-----  
  
PH33R 7H3 W3453L 5TUD105 is Kei (Lloyd Barrieses) and Asuka (Rachel Grey). All rights reserved. 


	2. Chapter 2

"PH33R 7H3 W3453L 5TUD105" proudly presents:  
  
-----  
"THE SAKURA DIARIES"  
A Street Fighter/Rival Schools/Megatokyo.com crossover  
  
"Street Fighter" and "Rival Schools" are trademarks of Capcom Co., Ltd., Japan.  
"Megatokyo.com" (http://www.megatokyo.com/) is a trademark of Piro (Fred Gallagher) and Largo (Rodney Caston). (Characters used without permission.)  
All rights reserved.  
  
This fanfiction owned and authored by PH33R 7H3 W3453L 5TUD105, a.k.a. "Kei and Asuka". Any attempt to steal this fic (i.e. putting your name in the credits) shall be met with the appropriate legal actions. Anyway, enjoy the show. :)  
-----  
  
Chapter 2: My Journey Begins  
  
Man, what a day it's been. First off, there's this lousy fart named Dan Hibiki who tried to convince me to get into his dojo and learn *his* brand of martial arts. First off, from what I've been hearing, this Dan Hibiki has had this really bad reputation of being *the* most pathetic martial arts teacher and practitioner imploring his "ga-dou-ken-ryuu" thingy that I'd rather not go deep into for reason of it's being pathetic itself.  
  
*Anyway*, enough of that, it was getting late already so we all parted ways soon enough and each went to our own homes in the block. Kyosuke-kun told me he was still going to tutor Batsu-kun on their next Algebra exams due this Monday (something which I think that's going to take Batsu a really *big* miracle to score in, tee-hee...) so they separated from Hinata-chan and me.  
  
Hina and I, however, are going to my house tonight to work out some stuff involving her own Math homework and wait for Natsu-chan to come by so I can also show her some of my new manga that we bought while strolling at the mall earlier. Sheesh, I never really did like doing Math anyway, but since Hina-chan's one of my bestest friends in the whole wide world, might as well help her 'cuz I *do* know a thing or two about number manipulation and ummm...stuff like that. Heh heh. *grin*  
  
And so, Hina-chan and I finished just in time for Natsu-chan to come by the house and crash in with the both of us. Hmmm, I thought as I eyed my tall friend Natsu Ayuhara from head to foot, looking out from my window, looks like she just came from volleyball practice...look, she looks like she's really flustered or tired or something.  
  
"Kewl, she's here," Hinata told me with a grin on her face, for which I looked back at Hina-chan smugly and asked her, "What's that evil grin for?"  
  
"Nah, I'm just gonna clobber her for being such a spoilsport, she didn't even come and hang out with us and have a good time, you know?" Hinata pouted as she scanned through my old manga collection and found what she was looking for, turning the pout into a slight smirk.  
  
"Konbanwa, Kasugano-san!" I hear Natsu-chan's voice from somewhere downstairs as she greets my mum and asks, "Is Sakura-chan home?"  
  
"Oh, yes, she is," mum told Natsu, "She's right upstairs, want me to go call her and--"  
  
I immediately went out of my room and waved at Natsu from my bedroom door. "It's okay, mum! She can come in here if she wants to. Heya, Natsu-chan! Come on over here and I'll show you something!"  
  
"Hey, thanks, Sakura-chan!" She waved back in the same manner and bowed to mum politely as she rushed for stairs leading up to my big humble abode, a.k.a. my room. As Natsu-chan and I started to sit down on the carpeted floor of my room, I heard mum call out from downstairs, something about bringing snacks up for all of us or something.  
  
"It's okay, mum! Thanks!" I told my mother, sticking out my head and grinning at her in agreement for the offer and slipped back into my room only to find Hinata doing a headlock on Natsu. I laughed at the little antic that they were doing and dove right into the fray.  
  
"Aaaack! Hey, what the heck do you think you're doing, Hina?!"  
  
"Natsu you big meanie!" Hina-chan pouted. "I thought you promised us you'd go with us today! You're just always so busy with that volleyball thing of yours!" Hina-chan then tickled Natsu to almost no end, making my tall friend laugh like she had never laughed before. Natsu-chan's hands fumbled for one of my plush pillows shoved it lightly against Hina-chan's pouting face.  
  
"Well *DUH*, Hina! Did you forget that Justice High has this big volleyball meet with Kirameki High next week? That's why I *have* to practice hard and well since *I'm* the captain ball for Gorin and Justice *and* those guys from Kirameki will be our doom if we ever screw this up!" Natsu grinned widely as she tickled back at Hinata.   
  
In the meantime, I sneaked up behind Hinata-chan and tickled her as well. Giggling uncontrollably, Hina desperately tried to stop us from "terrorizing" her, to no avail. Natsu-chan stopped tickling Hinata-chan as she caught sight of my manga collection, but I didn't...well, at least not until Hina started retaliating and tickled back at my feet, making *me* laugh to no end this time around.   
  
"Hey Sakura-chan," Natsu called out as she waved one of my manga issues and raised an eyebrow at me, "Where's that Kanon thing you told me about? I really REALLY want to know what happens in the next issue, if you know what I mean..."  
  
Hina-chan stopped tickling at my feet a few seconds after Natsu had asked me her question and rolled over quite stupidly, playing around with my plushies and my other trinkets on top of my shirt drawer. I could almost hear her say, "Ooh, this is the chibi mecha keychain that one of your otaku friends gave you for your birthday, right?"  
  
"Well, yeah...unfortunately I don't really like robots that much so I just put it on display right there. And Natsu-chan," I told my tall friend while searching for something under my bed and revealed the shojo, or girls', manga in question to Natsu, "You seem to forget that I always put my newly-bought stuff under my bed instead of there, eh heh heh heh heh!"   
  
"Mmmm, right!" Natsu cheerfully replied as she went over to where I was and snatched the manga away from me. With those beady little eyes that I rarely see in our tough-as-nails v-ball jock of a friend, she flipped through the pages of my manga, skimming through it like a child would to a book of her interest. "Hmmm, hey, can I borrow this for a week or two?"  
  
"Oh no, you don't!" Hinata-chan snapped suddenly then pulled at my shirt sleeve. "Sakura-chan, you won't let her get away with a broken promise, will you?" She pouted at me with "those eyes" again and well, all I could do is simply sigh and chuckle at that little avatar of genkiness of our group.  
  
"Hmm, well, I suppose so..."  
  
"Hey, since you did agree to lend me this for a week or two, I'd gladly do whatever you guys want me to, what do you say?" Natsu then grinned at me while nudging my tummy gently with an elbow.   
  
"Hmmm, *any*thing?" I told Natsu-chan as I rubbed my chin and sported a thoughtful look for a few moments. And no, I was not referring that word "anything" in a perverse kind of way, no, no. I was thinking maybe...  
  
"Yeah, anything...w-well, anything that would suit my budget right now, that is...I could treat you guys tomorrow for that final match that Honda has in the current sumo tournament, which I think is being held in that big convention dome just outside town. I'm guessing it'd be quite fun since I know that the three of us *are* betting for Honda to win since he's going to join the next Street Fighter tournament a few months from now. Like the idea?"  
  
"Heh heh heh, wow okay! I've always wanted to meet Honda since he *is* the yokozuna on the 'east' side and from what I know, he came from our town, too! Well, I think we got ourselves a deal, eh Natsu-chan? Of course..." I then look at Natsu with a peering eye. "If you stand us up again I won't ever let you borrow my manga ever again, are we clear?" I tried not to giggle as I saw Natsu's face go from cheerful to disappointed.  
  
"Awww, you little meanie, you!" She then put her hands on her hips and assumed one of those heroic poses that I've seen some of the boys in my school (and occasionally my gaijin English language teacher who calls himself "Largo") do. "HAH! No way i'm gonna break out on my promise *now*! Kanon is way too important a manga for me to miss!"  
  
And then we all just laughed at each other while we chatted almost the whole night about what we female species of humans like to talk about when we're in a group. Hey, I might be tomboyish at times but I'd love to have a little talk with my fellow girls every now and then, right?   
  
Well, as my dear mother came into my room with some snacks for all of us, I decided that I should look up the website where information about how to enter the next Street Fighter tourney was posted and started up "old faithful", a pet name I've given my internet-ready computer. After eating a few of those uber-delicious rice cakes that mum made for us tonight, Natsu-chan and Hina-chan looked into the computer screen like little kids who have never seen a computer starting up before, and I just snickered at them before I finally got the system going and cranked up the old dial-up thingy...  
  
---  
  
Well, so much for that, I did get some information off the official website for the organizers of the next Street Fighter tournament and so far, the requirements posted there are, for the most part, easy to attain anyway. It doesn't state there that you have to have a sufficient degree of schooling in the martial arts, though, but they do require you to submit stuff that I assume is usually required when applying for a job: resume, ID pictures, the works. Oh, and did i forget to tell that they'll need a copy of the application form which, by the way, can be printed off the website?  
  
...I guess I did. Heh.  
  
Anyway, I would hope that I'll get to be in the adult division since I'm confident enough that by three months' time, I'll be as strong as snyone who's worthy to be in the tourney in the first place.  
  
Well, after everything was settled (and after I each gave Natsu and Hina noogies for belittling my dialup-equipped compy--they claim to possess cable internet-equipped ones, geez...), Hina and Natsu each went home by 6:30 PM with Natsu-chan grinning from ear to ear after I let her borrow MY MANGA for a while while Hinata-chan was flipping through the pages of her notebook quite thoughtfully. Heh heh, Hina never trusts me when it comes to math...  
  
"Hey Natsu!" I yelled from the door to my house as I saw them go home, "Don't forget your promise for tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, sure!" she yelled back as she waved at me, then put an arm around Hina-chan's neck, giving our tiny friend a headlock. Hinata then yelped and struggled like a helpless kid being pummeled by Natsu.  
  
"Hey, lemme go you big bully!"  
  
"Heh heh heh, seeya 'round Hina!"  
  
Ahh well, I sighed to myself as I went back inside and immediately headed for the kitchen to help my mother in preparing our dinner. Ans as I gleefully helped mum out, my thoughts sort of drifted off to one of the reasons I'm joining the Street Fighter tourney in the first place--the man himself, Ryu Hoshi-sama. Not that I had a big crush on him (WELL, actually I *do*, but it's more of a fascination for his overall desire to become a true warrior. Honest. Tee hee. In case you were wondering why I know, he told it in a victory speech after the very first SF tourney. So THERE.) but it's just that...I want to prove something to myself, and what I'm really made of. I want to show *everyone* that I can be and that I *am* the best. Yadda yadda yadda.  
  
And that's why, after seeing the last SF tourney, I just had this motivation that *he* should teach me the way of the warrior, since I know he's...he's just good at it, I guess, and that he can. And, hopefully and eventually, that *I* can. I just...  
  
...gee whiz, I just have to eat dinner NOW. My tummy's killing me. Auggghh.  
  
---  
  
Honda, this town's home-grown east-side yokozuna. Someone whom I'm about to meet very soon. While I don't particularly intend for *him* to train me fully, I guess he's just the most suitable person for "my first steps" into kicking ass in the SF tourney and finally, becoming a worthy student for Ryu-sama. Well, I just feel he's kinda wise enough to teach me a thing or two, but then sumo *is* a different martial art (up till now I couldn't believe sumo *was* a martial art at all) from shotokan karata or karate in general itself. Anyway, enough with that, time for beddy-bye...  
  
.....  
  
What the heck?  
  
Huh. I could have sworn my teddy bear was here some place...  
  
---  
  
Ahhh, what a beautiful day, I told myself as I stretched out and as soon as the sun's rays were upon my bedroom. After I've prepared myself for the whole world to see me, I quickly made a beeline for the dining room for which i'm very joyous because mum made us some bacon and eggs and rice for breakfast.  
  
"So where are you headed, Sakura-chan?" Mum asked me while she nibbled at the food at the end of her spoon.  
  
"Natsu's gonna treat us out for the final day of the sumo tourney today, and I'm going to have a...uhh...an autograph from Honda-san himself, yeah!" I grinned at my mother while I took a bite out of the food at the end of my own spoon.  
  
"Hmm...I see...well, did you know he was going to join the Street Fighter tournament in a matter of months? He must be quite strong to dare to join there..."  
  
"Yeah, I just know he is. I mean, he's not yokozuna for nothing, right?"  
  
"Yes, I'd guess so, but then this *is* SF and I think it would take more than sumo to get to the top, right?"  
  
Well, that got me off-track for a second. What if he *does* use some other martial art than sumo, or at least, a variation of it, if and when I get to be his temporary student and if he everdoes get to participate in SF?  
  
"Hmmm," I answered as I sipped at some warm milk from my mug. "Well, you'll never know till we get there, right? Oh, by the way...I was just wondering, when's Dad coming home from the Philippines?"  
  
"Oh, he called last night while you were slpping, he told me he was coming home in three months, just in time for the tournament to begin."  
  
"Heh heh, is he going to join?"  
  
Mum just chuckled in reply. "No, silly. He told me it was because his job contract there will end by that time and he wants to teach here, at least either in Justice High or...or in your school, honey...South Tamagawa, is it?"  
  
"Ohh...I see." I just nodded at her, half-pretending that I knew what she was talking about. So Dad's finally going to teach here in Japan, huh...? Heh, hope he doesn't run into Largo-sensei because as far as I know, Dad'll just kick Largo-sensei's butt for his eccentric, but funny, "L33TN3SS"...whatever it was. Eh heh heh.  
  
"What time are you girls going to meet anyway?" Mum asked as she cleaned up after eating and gathered all the dishes together.  
  
"Oh, I'll do that, Mum!" I told my mother as I helped her gather all the dishes we've used and put them into the sink. I looked at my watch which read, "7:49 AM". "Oh, around forty minutes from now, I still have time. I'll just go wash the dishes first then I'll go take a bath later."  
  
And so, I did as I offered to do while Mum told me that she'll be leaving for a while to buy us some groceries. I finished my bath, dressed up in my yellow t-shirt, black knee-length shorts, and my old pair of rubber shoes, and set off to meet Natsu-chan and Hinata-chan in a while. Oh, of course, I didn't forget to lock the door after I left home.  
  
---  
  
Well, we didn't really intend to go to the stadium right then and there because it *was* way too early for the top-grade sumo competitors to get eerything done, so I thought we should all just hang out by the river bank or go window-shopping again or something else to pass the time.  
  
"Oh, I know!" Hinata-chan exclaimed as she picked up a pebble and threw it at the river. "Let's go guy-watching at the mall, I think there's a lot of 'em cuties today since it's--"  
  
Natsu-chan rubbed her chin and shook her head in disagreement and sighed quite boredly. "Naah, I don't think that's a good idea, especially with *you*, Hina. I mean, you're too young for guys to like you anyway, am I right?"  
  
"Ooooh, you big meanie!" Sticking out her tongue at Natsu, Hinata cringed in annoyance and made a sour face at her.  
  
"Well, anything's better than *girl*-watching, eh Natsu?" I casually tell her as I also throw a pebble into the river, watching the said pebble bounce about three or four times across it. I soon see a little smirk across Natsu-chan's face as Hinata-chan just laughed.  
  
"That's really smart, Sakura. Really. But then, why would *we* go watching for guys while *they* should go looking for *us*, right?"  
  
We all just giggled as we all decided to just go to the mall and go window-shopping and stuff. Well, for some weird reason I'm not quite a big fan of makeup and lipstick and all that (although I kinda try 'em out sometimes), so I asked the both of them if we could all go to the computer shop first before we all just walk around this big shopping center. (I've been really *really* looking forward to getting one of those sound card upgrades, in case you didn't know.)  
  
Anyway, we all bought and seen what we wanted, and seeing that it was already 3:00, we all voted that we should go to the stadium just next door to the mall since the "professional" division for the sumo tourney comes at around that time (...or was it 3:30? Heh, whatever.)   
  
When we all got to the stadium, though, the lines for the ticket booths were...well, let's say they were THAT long. "Oh, bugger," I mumbled under my breath, "Now what?"  
  
"Hmm, ahh well, looks like we'll have to cancel this trip for another day, eh kiddies?" Shrugging and making what she calls a silly face at us, Natsu just casually said that and tried to sneak out of our sights, to no avail. Heh heh, Hina and I grabbed her volleyball team jacket collar just in time and we both leered at Natsu-chan as she was attempting to escape her "responsibility" of treating us out for today. "Hey, I was just kidding, okay? Come on, what are you girls waiting for? Get in line, now!"  
  
After around twenty to thirty minutes of staying in line for the ticket booth, we finally got inside the stadium and boy, was it packed. Well, if you don't know by now, it's just that we Japanese people really do appreciate our own traditions no matter how untimely these traditions might be. Besides, sumo wrestling *is* the next best thing to baseball, anyway.   
  
Lucky for us, though, there happened to be three empty seats somewhere around ten seats or so away from the front seat area, so we went on and sat there before anyone could complain.  
  
As the three of us sat down on the bleachers and everyone was hustling and bustling for a place to sit down while watching the upcoming ceremony that signified the start of the competition for the professional division of this whole tournament, I told my two best friends that I'd wander around a bit.  
  
"Try not to get lost this time, Sakura-chan..." then I heard little snickers coming out of Hinata after she had just said that. I tried, and failed, not to whack Hina with the pillow underneath my butt, but Hina just blocked it and turned her snicker into a jolly squeaky laugh. "I hear they have a map of this stadium somewhere, right, Natsu?"  
  
"Grrr. Would you just shut up about my lousy sense of direction, Hina?" I complained and flushed lightly. "Okay, I might have gotten lost last time but it was because you two were playing another one of your pranks on me!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever, just go get us some Chinese dumplings and tea, okay?"  
  
"Bring me some pork buns and tea too," Natsu seemed to be a bit oblivious to our little antics as she looked like she was busy gazing at the dirt surrounding and inside the ring at the center of the stadium. She *always* does that...  
  
"Heh, looking at the dirt in the ring again?"  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Natsu just glared at me with one eye. "Just go get us some food now, okay?! And I am *not* staring at the frigging dirt, all right? I was just wondering what that ring's made of, that's all!"  
  
"Sure, sure...and oh, by the way, it's rope..."  
  
-----  
  
So there I went in the midst of the crowd in the hallway inside the stadium, looking for anything interesting to pass the time at least before the whole competition begins. I bought a six-pack of Dr. Pepper and a huge bag of chips to go with it: more than enough for the three of us girls, I guess.  
  
Amidst the NHK TV crew, I saw a group of tall fat people in yukata's--I immediately recognized them all as the competitors from the "east" side. Something looked strange, though--shouldn't Honda be with them? It seemed that this group of sumo wrestlers were headed somewhere so I followed them, but I told the security guards surrounding them i didn't want an autograph or anything of the sort.  
  
"No, no, it's okay," one of the sumo told the guards as he turned around to mydirection and told his buddies, "You guys go on right ahead, I'll take care of stuff here." Instatntly, I recognized this guy as "Akebono", someone whom I heard was actually an American from Hawaii and was also actually second-in-rank to Honda, fancy that! Well, at least *this* gaijin speaks better Japanese than Largo-sensei...  
  
"What is it you wanted, little girl?"  
  
"Heeeey, you're Akebono, right? I heard you were one of the few Americans in sumo for the past years, and second-in-rank to the east yokozuna, too! Wow, that is so cool!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, thanks for the compliments. Now ummm...you wanted to say something?"  
  
"Uhm, yeah. Actually, I wanted to meet your champion, Honda, and ask him a few things since I hear he's going to join the next Street Fighter tournament..."  
  
"Yes, actually I think he's planning to make a press statement that he's going to retire from sumo altogether and as his "farewell tribute", he's going to join the SF tourney. I still dunno why, though..."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Well, I'll see what I can do about it, okay? He *is* still parking his car somewhere behind the building. If you're real lucky you might run into him, you know? Now ummm...if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way to the dressing room, okay? Competition's gonna start in a few."  
  
"All right! I told him with a gleeful little smile. "Oh, by the way, my name's Sakura. Sakura Kasugano."  
  
"Sakura...Kasugano. I'll remember that just because you have such a nice name. Well, I guess I'll see you later, then."  
  
As i saw this big fat guy leave, I was thinking that one has to wonder how some Americans like Akebono here actually make it to sumo in the first place since sumo *is* a Japanese sport anyway. Oh well, enough about that, i told myself, and I continued on a little more with my sightseeing for five more minutes.  
  
-----  
  
Well, I didn't really "bump into" Honda during the course of my "trip" inside the stadium save for a few "interesting" sight like lovers making out (for which I'm kinda ticked off because a sports stadium is *not* the place for making out), a few of the lower-grade sumo competitors making their exit, and well, some students from my school who happen to be having their day-off here. Gee whiz, I wonder where that goth girl with the ribbons who gives me the creeps is...what's her name again? Miho Touya?  
  
"...what are you mumbling about, Sakura?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, Natsu-chan..." I reply in surprise as I tried to get my thoughts off that pale-skinned goth chick from my own school and focus my attention to the "west" champion/yokozuna Takanohana doing his part in the opening ceremony for the tourney. "I was just thinking about someone from Tamagawa, some chick with heavy makeup..."  
  
"One of your classmates, Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Nope, Hina. Just someone that I know, that's all." I tell them both in return and sighed as I tried to grab what amount of chips would fit my little palm.  
  
"Hey. Try to leave some chips for us this time!" Hina scolded me squeakily, making me stare at her with one eye and a smirk on my face.  
  
"Yeah, well, you should pay a little more attention to your food this time, Hina, or else I'll *really* run you guys out of chips."  
  
By the time Honda's name was announced after all the "east" sumo have made their part of the opening ceremony, everyone whom I can recognize that was from my town turned around to look at him walking down the "eastern" aisle with three sumo as if they were bodyguards and walked up the ring to begin his part of the opening ceremony. i'm still amazed as to why Honda likes putting greasepaint on his face like that in kabuki, but anyway, he's still cool in my book.  
  
And so, everything's been done with, and now it all came down to the final matches. It was a rule, though, that in the eveny of the last day of the tourney, the "sekiwake" will always have a match with his yokozuna, which means Akebono will have to go against Honda, and as for the "west" side, Wakanohana with Takanohana.  
  
Well, the match between Akebono and Honda kinda lasted for a few minutes as they couldn't budge each other out of the ring and/or pin the other guy to the ground, but in a few minutes Honda *carried* Akebono out of the ring and naturally, he won. One has to wonder that these fat guys really *are* kinda strong since the can carry each other out of the ring and all.  
  
It all came down to one final match, Honda against Takanohana. (Am I starting to sound like a sports newscaster here or what? Argh. Hmm...you'd *have* to ask yourselves where these sumo get their weird nicknames...) Like what happened earlier, it was a match that lasted for a few minutes; "a few minutes" was like forever in sumo, for your information. Honda won by pushing Takanohana out of the circular ring of rope with these big palm-jabs after grappling each other for the span of those "few minutes".  
  
And so, the tourney ends. trophies were awarded, prizes were given, etc., and that gave me the signal to head on over to where Honda was and talk to him, with natsu-chan and Hinata-chan tailing behind me.  
  
"You sure are determined to meet him, eh Sakura?"  
  
"Yeah, Natsu, I really am. Now stop slowing down and let's get to it!"  
  
The three of us got through the crowd finally, and made it to where Honda was, and he looked like he was headed back to his dressing room (or somewhere else, I dunno) and about to be smothered by NHK, TV Tokyo, whatever media reporters. i quickly got to Akebono's place beside Honda and well, he looked as if he was surprised by my sudden appearance.  
  
"Oh, hi there, Sakura Kasugano. Uhmm, listen...Honda's gonna be a bit busy, you can wait for him at his dressing room in a few minutes. Oh, and I see you have some friends with you?"  
  
"Yup, the tall one is Natsu Ayuhara and the short one's Hinata Wakaba."  
  
"Nice to meet you, sir." Natsu bowed politely.  
  
"Grrr, you didn't have to call me "short", Sakura-chan!" Hina then whapped my shoulder quite annoyedly and stuck out a tongue at me. "Oh! Ah, heh heh, nice to meet you too, sir!" She had gleefully exclaimed as she bowed politely just like Natsu-chan did.  
  
Akebono then turned to Honda and chatted with him for a few seconds. I could recognize their speech to be English since that's what Largo-sensei's been teaching us at school (and that's how he talked all the time, too...poor guy, I think he thinks everyone here in Japan understands English...). Honda then looked at me. It seemed as if he was gauging my ability through my appearance; a spunky, cute, high school girl. Heh. But then I could be wrong, you know? honda then walked over to my direction and offered me a handshake.  
  
"Interested in Street Fighter, aren't you? Let's talk in my dressing room later."  
  
Speechless, I shook his hand back and just saw him leave, the media was soon all over him in an instant. I was like, mesmerized for a second back there but I soon got over it in a few seconds when both Natsu and Hinata were shaking me out of it.  
  
"Hey, he said we should wait for him by his dressing room, silly!" Hina said to me sounding like she was more excited than I was. "Don't just stand there, let's go!"  
  
And go there we did.  
  
I never guessed these celebrities could only be so caught up in their work: the three of us waited for Honda for around thirty minutes or so. I looked at my watch and it read, "7:00 pm".  
  
"Geez, I should be home by now...mum's gonna kill me if I'm not home by--oh, he's here!" I stand up along with my friends and we bow to Honda as politely as we can, but he just waved his hands and grinned at us. I also noticed he had changed back to his yukata so maybe he wouldn't look like he was wearing diapers all the time. Heh.  
  
"No need to do that," Honda told us casually and just as politely. ""Which one of you is Sakura Kasugano?" I raise my hand up, then he gave me that same look as he did earlier. "Why don't you three girls come right in and let's have a talk, shall we?"  
  
"Sure thing, sir!" We all replied and stepped inside his dressing room, which was quite cozy considering the lighting and and the way the walls were painted or something like that. He sat down on the floor just like we did and asked, looking towards my direction, "Okay, I'll be frank. You've been fighting for quite a while now, haven't you?"  
  
"Well, yeah...mostly I've just reached up till brown belt in karate and that I've been practicing my own version of shotokan..."  
  
"'Your own version version of shotokan karate'...interesting." He told me as if he really did know what I was talking about...or maybe even more. "You must have undergone training from the SF champion Ryu Hoshi himself if you do say that you've "customized" shotokan to--"  
  
"Uhm, actually, I just copied a lot of his moves and studied how to manipulate one's chi in battle..."  
  
Honda was then silent for a short while, then he poured some tea on four tiny cups usually seen in tea ceremonies. "Well, in that case, what do you need me for? You should go consulting your master than me. I don't do karate, I do sumo."  
  
"But...you *have* to know at least another martial art than sumo if you do intend to compete in SF, Honda-san! And besides, I just feel you're the right person for me to go to if I want to be strong enough just like Ryu-sama in the tournament!"  
  
"If you want to meet Ryu, you'll have to go look for him yourself, and if you want to test your strength and further improve on it, don't get your tips from me. Like what I said, I am not a teacher of karate, much less *shotokan* karate. I only teach sumo and that's that." I feel as if I was going to explode at that very moment. I just *know* he's just testing me out if I'm gonna give up THAT easily. But I won't.  
  
"...oh well..." I sighed at him sadly. "You know, I was really REALLY hopeful that you'd share with me at least a point of wisdom or two or just "show me the way" to be at least able enough to kick ass in SF and all..."  
  
Hina just patted me on the back and frowned on me. "Sakura-chan, I really think we should go home now...if he says he couldn't teach you, then why force yourself?"  
  
"You know, she's right, Sakura-chan..."  
  
"...you really are determined to qualify in the tournament, aren't you, Sakura Kasugano? Hmm...well, as much as I'd like to refuse your offer, I just can't stand the fact that I'm worried that you'll be much unprepared for SF if you go there like you are right now, so..." he briefly paused to get something from his duffel bag and then turned to me, offering me a calling card. "Tell you what, meet me after your class tomorrow and I'll see what I can do. I'm not really sure if I could train you at all but I'll do what I can, okay?"  
  
"Hey, you hear that, Sakura-chan? This is so cool!" Hinata held my hands and jumped up and down with all the genkiness she had left for the day. I grinned happily as well, trying hard not to go and jump up and down in a lively way like Hina was doing right now.  
  
"Uhmm...heh heh, yeah, thank you, Honda-san!"  
  
"I think you girls ought to be going now," he told us as he looked at the big clock on his wall and offered me a handshake, which I so gleefully accept and shook his hand back with a little shy smile across my face. "It *is* getting quite late for the usual time that girls your age are out, ne?"  
  
This is so cool! Now I finally have the chance to test my "l33t shotokan karate sk1llz," to quote Largo-sensei. But then...there's just something wrong here, something like...something like that he was just bluffing that he couldn't teach me a thing or two about fighting. If it *is* true that he's bluffing about his "weakness", then the training really *has* started...as of this day, as of this hour, as of this very minute.   
  
I am not one for mind games, I told myself proudly as I led the way home that night from the arena...into a newer arena that *I* will be getting into in the days ahead.   
  
And so...  
  
...my journey begins.  
  
-----  
  
Kei:  
  
I have had a lot of time poured into this chapter as I did work on it for quite some time. As of this writing it's been EXACTLY one month since I've begun Chapter 2. (I started at around March 14, 2002 and I've ended writing April 12, 2002, so there.) I've also had a lot of headaches in making this fic since I've been spending my time writing, thinking up ideas, working on my daily job training at the Philippine Department of Foreign Affairs, working out some stuff related to my upcoming graduation and playing Street Fighter for research on this fanfiction all at the same time (more or less). Honestly, I am SO exhausted. Anyway, enough whining from me, i hope you enjoy this. Asuka has more or less edited it so it's not too wordy for anyone's own good. C&C's are welcome, NO FLAMES PLEASE. Enjoy!  
  
-----  
  
PH33R 7H3 W3453L 5TUD105 is Kei (Lloyd Barrieses) and Asuka (Rachel Grey). All rights reserved. 


	3. Chapter 3 Beta

And so, a few days (or maybe even weeks, I couldn't really tell) pass after I started my training under Honda, the yokozuna from the "east" side who also happens to hail from my town. At first, I was caught off-guard when I had assumed he knew *only* sumo; the first time we sparred I recognized a few of his moves were taken from aikido and tai-chi. Hell, imagine my surprise when I fell on my ass on that big dirt ring in his dojo.  
  
Well, for a while, Honda-san did train me. I was kinda lucky I didn't get fat like him, though. Heh heh. Anyway, it was kinda like everyday that I trained under him; I insisted we had 5-hour daily sessions for about 3 1/2 weeks. I was a bit happy when he told me he also learned from me a little since I "practice" shotokan karate anyway.   
  
I kinda miss training with the big guy...but then I'm still in high school, you know! "Studies first before fighting"...or so they say. Heh heh. Good thing I only almost flunked that little surprise English quiz that Largo-sensei had given us earlier...  
  
You know what...Largo-sensei's kinda cute...for a gaijin English teacher. Heck, almost everyone in my class calls him "Great Teacher Largo" for some weird reason. Kinda weird sometimes that he'd have these...episodes of speaking in a language I wouldn't recognize had I not been so "savvy" with my home computer.  
  
Sp34k l33t, 4|\|y0n3?  
  
-----  
  
We had some really fine weather that day: it was nice, sunny, and warm...me and my classmates were having our bento lunches under a cherry blossom tree (appropriately enough), everything seemed quite okay so far.  
  
It just so happened that a few of my classmates had to call in sick for the day, so right now it's only the three of us: the lively one with ice-blue locks tied into two braids, Ping-chan; and our resident loner and gothic raver chick, Miho Tohya, with her purple hair spliced with black ribbons, as usual.  
  
.....no, make that *two* people. Ping-chan had to call it a day; her "owner", a cute gaijin guy named "Piro" (I said he was cute because if you look at him at a certain angle, he does look like a girl.), told Miho-chan and me that "her batteries need some recharging". Hmm...so that's why she looked like she wasn't feeling good this morning.  
  
In case you're all wondering what the hell I'm getting at, let me tell you that Ping-chan is sort of an "android", an EDS if you will, to put it bluntly. Hmm, anyway...I guess her owner must have forgotten to program something into her or plug her into some random PS2 game that would make her attracted to guys...but then it's as if we'd lose a friend if we'd let him do that, Ping's just cool the way she is! Heh heh heh.  
  
Anyway, though Ping-chan wasn't here, Miho and I just giggled away the afternoon, talking about stuff that we girls usually talk about. Luckily these two know about computersabout as much as Hinata-chan and Natsu-chan do, so I'm confident enough to talk to them "what we all already know".  
  
Of course, there's the occasional subject matter...guys. One thing that puzzles me is that out absent little android friend seems to be...oblivious to the sight of "cute" guys. "She just wants to be friends with them, it wasn't programmed in Ping or most Playstation 2 accessories like her to have any romantic tendencies for the male species," Miho had casually told me, matter-of-factly.  
  
"I do wish I had those neat-looking earrings like Ping-chan does..." I pouted as I thought of Ping's weird mechanical extensions protruding from her earlobes.  
  
Miho-chan just smiled at me and said, "Hmm, you seem to forget they're actually called 'earblades' and not 'earrings', Sakura-chan. 'Earblades' are utilities that Playstation 2 accessories like Ping-chan has. They do...interesting stuff like [insert earblade functions here]."  
  
"Oh...right! Eh heh heh...but still, they're pretty cute!" I just grinned back at her with a big sweatdrop at the back of my head.  
  
A few minutes later while we were chatting, I thought I'd seen just the wridest sight: Miho gulping and having this kind of big sweatdrop on her head as well. Miho-chan wasn't usually scared of anything...except maybe this weird-looking dude in a business suit: he had dark skin and neatly-combed red hair, and he looks like he's been working out... a lot.  
  
Great. Of all the weirdos in the world to suddenly appear in front of us, it's this weird salaryman who could almost be my grandpa but looks like he's lost in the 60's or something. What's worse is that he's eating a bento lunch sitting *beside* me! Ugh, gross *me* out, will you? I tugged on Miho-chan's sleeve as I thought of what my mum always told me, "don't talk to stra--"  
  
"j0," was "introductory remark" to us three. I just rolled my eyes and shook my head as realization slowly sunk in; he speaks l33t too? "Is this South Tamagawa High School? I seem to be terribly lost, and I have this little appointment to make with someone, and I'm *very* late as it is..."  
  
Hmm...wait a damned minute. I *know* this guy! I saw him in the previous SF tourney I've been in last time, but then I never really paid much attention to this guy since I was busy terrorizing the *children's division*. Sheesh.  
  
I also remember that was the one time I actually got *this* close to Ryu-sama...sigh. What a waste. Now I'll have to start looking for him all over again...  
  
Miho, on the other hand, just shook her head and patted my shoulder. From the look in her eyes I can tell hshe's quite...amused about something. "What the heck are you looking at me like *that* for?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Well well, having lunch with salarymen now, Sakura? I should have known you were that type of girl...and here I thought you liked the kind of guy who--"  
  
"GYAH! What the heck are you talking about?!"  
  
"Just what's obvious, Sakura-chan."  
  
"Ah...ahem. Excuse me, girls?"  
  
"Uh...oh, hi!" I turned to the old guy with the most polite face I could ever beam at anyone and tried to grin. "Yup, this is our school, South Tamagawa High. Are you a salesman or something, Mister? What's your name?"  
  
"Hmm...you're quite a friendly young girl. My name is...Tanaka, Masayuki Tanaka..." he smiled slightly at us and kinda saluted at us. "And yes, I *am* a salesman. I sell all kinds of stuff...as they say, 'You name it, we have it.'" He then laughed.   
  
It was then that I started to feel...something strange about this musclebound weirdo. Strangely enough, as I looked at Miho-chan...she seemed to sense something weird with this Tanaka guy too. Hmm...maybe it's because he's got that "fighter's aura" that typical martial artists usually have and that I can sense it?   
  
But then...Miho looked like she could sense that "aura" too. This is getting to be a bit interesting...  
  
"So what do you sell, Mister?" I politely asked him.  
  
"I don't think it's the right time for that...say, didn't I see you in the children's division in the last SF tourney?"  
  
"Hey, that's what *I* was gonna say! Hmm...so how did it go between you and that old Chinese kung fu guy...his name was Gen, right? Just that I remember that he's the last one you have to fight before that big Thai guy named uhh...hmm..."  
  
"That was Sagat, dear. Well, as for Gen..." he paused for a few seconds, then breathed out a sigh and continued, "You see, it was like--"  
  
"Ah, ahem," a very uninterested Miho interrupted us, "You two seem to know each other very well, Sakura-chan. I...think I'll be going now. You never know what crazy quizzes Largo-sensei might--uh."  
  
"Just a second, Miho-chan!" I pulled at Miho's sleeve in hopes that she'll stay even for a little while longer...at least until this weird-looking guy leaves. "Oh, by the way...this is my friend Miho Tohya. She's in the same class as me." Miho, as if on cue, just bowed politely to this Tanaka guy with that familiar "Nice to meet you, sir." phrase.  
  
"Hmm..." I still eyed this redheaded creep weirdly. "Mister, didn't you say you were lost?"  
  
"Yes, I am, little girl. That's why--"  
  
"But then, why did you even bother to ask us girls whether or not you were in or near our school? If you say you're lost, then maybe you should have asked some random police guy outside the school or something, you know?"  
  
"Hmm...I guess you're right. Well then..." he mumbled for a while as he searched inside his suit pockets for something: a cheesy-looking calling card for the both of us. "If you girls want to contact me, don't hesitate to give a call, all right?"  
  
"Sure, sir!"  
  
"Yes...'Tanaka-san'."  
  
"I guess I'll be seeing you girls, eh? Ja ne." The stranger Tanaka just waved at us politely as he left carrying his briefcase. Somehow, he seemed like a fine guy. But then, he dresses and looks weird, and he looks like this big musclebound oaf anyway.  
  
"Sakura-chan..." Miho looked at me curiously. "You're a martial artist, right?"  
  
"Hmm? Well...not quite, but yeah, I guess you could say I am. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Don't you have this...'third sense' that you'd have whenever there's danger or whenever your opponent's not tyo be underestimated or whatever?"  
  
I just laughed. "What, you think I'm an esper or something? Miho-chan, I couldn't really gauge a person's ability through his appearance *yet*, but some good martial artists have that ability or premonition or whatever they might call it. Is this something about judging a person's strength through his ki?"  
  
"Something like that, Sakura-chan. I might not be a martial artist like yourself, but...I feel something different from that guy 'Tanaka' or whatever his name is."  
  
"...so the 3v1l 0n3 has l33t s3ns3s too, eh?"  
  
I almost jumped for the moon as Largo-sensei's imposing figure loomed over us like an ominous shadow. Miho-chan just simply turned around at him as if he was nothing and looked at him in a bored way, the way she usually does when she's looking at him.  
  
"Uh, hi sensei! What brings you here?" I tried my best to address our English teacher in, well, English. Of course.  
  
"Largo-sensei...you still label me, your student with that overused name? How...annoying."  
  
"Do not try to mock me, 3v1l 0n3!" Largo-sensei pointed an accusing finger quite rudely at Miho-chan, but he looked as if he was trying to mellow down a bit and finally put down his hand and sighed. "Kasugano, why are you hanging out with this...wench anyway?"  
  
"W...w-w-we...nch?" Damn it, I wish I was good at English as Miho was.  
  
"Excuse me, teach, but isn't that name a little too harsh? What '3v1l' have I done to Sakura-chan here?  
  
"She is right!" I told him to the best of my knowledge in the English language and tried to reason with him. "She is not evil, Miho-chan just dresses weird sometimes! She is just a good friend to us!"  
  
"Heh." Largo-sensei just crossed his arms. "I'll have to deal with *you* later, Tohya...and Kasugano, just a reminder..." His words seemed to trail off as he looked at the sky as if he was thinking deeply about something. "Don't talk to strangers, all right? That weird-looking guy you talked to...I just feel he's bad news. Stay *away* from him, you hear? Back to your classroom, now."  
  
"Hai, Largo-sensei..." I got up and headed for our classroom, but Miho-chan said she'll follow me later, so I agreed anyway.  
  
A few seconds later I went to the girls' room for a short while, then later tried to find where Miho-chan has gone to. I *really* wanted to ask her what quizzes might come up later when recess is over...  
  
As if on cue, I saw her and Largo-sensei down a certain hallway with students slacking around left and right. Well, this was strange, I told myself, isn't Largo-sensei supposed *not* to be talking with Miho-chan since he thinks she's "the 3v1l 0n3"? And right now, they're talking to each other? This could prove to be *very* interesting, I thought as I sneaked behind them, hoping I won't be noticed, and listened carefully to their conversation.  
  
Too bad it was in English, though.  
  
"Well, this is nice...heh, I didn't know j00 had m4d l33t s3ns3s too...Tohya."  
  
"You underestimate me, sensei."  
  
"That guy you three girls got to talk to earlier...he's no good. My l33t s3ns3s never tingle wrong..."  
  
"I don't know...but I doubt he'll make a mess of our school."  
  
"j00 think so?"  
  
"I think he's just bluffing back there with his innocent salesman act that he's trying to make us all fall for. In any case...someone will have to take care of him if at any case something bad happens."  
  
"I almost wonder sometimes if this has something to do with the SF Tourney in a few months."  
  
"That's a pretty farfetched idea, sensei...but it *could* happen. Well, maybe not."  
  
"...get back to you classroom. 3v1l 0n3. I...I have some work to do."  
  
I just stood up and headed for our classroom as well, hoping that I'll be there before Miho-chan does. How come I didn't guess that at first? I *knew* this had something to do with SF...but...Tanaka-san looked just like...  
  
...just like a regular guy.  
  
I then remembered what Honda-san told me, "Appearances can be deceiving." Well, if it were so, that Tanaka dude sure fooled me!  
  
But then, somehow...I hope I won't have to get to fight that Tanaka dude someday. I just feel like he could wipe the floor with my ass if it does come down to that...but I'll be prepared by then. I know I am. 


	4. Chapter 4

"PH33R 7H3 W3453L 5TUD105" proudly presents:  
  
-----  
"THE SAKURA DIARIES"  
A Street Fighter/Rival Schools/Megatokyo.com crossover  
  
"Street Fighter" and "Rival Schools" are trademarks of Capcom Co., Ltd., Japan.  
"Megatokyo.com" () is a trademark of Piro (Fred Gallagher) and Largo (Rodney Caston). (Characters used without permission.)  
All rights reserved.  
  
This fanfiction owned and authored by PH33R 7H3 W3453L 5TUD105, a.k.a. "Kei and Asuka". Any attempt to steal this fic (i.e. putting your name in the credits) shall be met with the appropriate legal actions. Anyway, enjoy the show. :)  
-----  
  
Chapter 4: Of Gaijin and Broomheads  
  
And so another day's gone by without any real "challenge" coming my way. Ho-hum...well, at least Largo-sensei made quite a fool of himself in front of the whole class this day--to my amusement, of course. My goth classmate Miho Tohya didn't seem all amused about it, though; she looked like she was about to sleep during that "surprise test" that our humble old gaijin english teacher had given us.  
  
The test itself, however, was quite...weird, to say the least. I mean, where else in Japan do you get an English language high school teacher who gives out tests about--get this--video games? This'll be a snap, I thought as I cheerily answered every question, utilizing what meager knowledge I had of the English language.  
  
After Largo-sensei had dismissed us all for the day, I went straight out of the school premises (English was the last class on my daily schedule), and walked home as I usually did everyday, still thinking about what I can do to get myself into the upcoming Street fighter tournament...so I can finally ask Ryu-sama to teach me everything he knows about shotokan karate, and being a true warrior.  
  
Hey, don't look at me like that. That *is* the only reason I'm looking forward to meet him. I don't have any hidden agenda or whatever to gain Ryu-sama's attenti--  
  
I just paused from walking as I thought of that.  
  
.....is it the only reason?  
  
Anyway, that litle incident earlier with the redhead salaryman...heh, my life doesn't get any weirder than THAT, I'd say. I mean, what's someone whom I don't even know personally *and* who was possibly a fellow competitor in the last Street Fighter tournament have to do with *me* anyway? Why, I'm just an innocent young high school girl who simply wants to be the best fighter that Japan could ever produce, and now I've got old people STALKING me! Oh, for crying out loud, I feel so...so...  
  
"You're blushing, Sakura-chan."  
  
"I am *not* blushing, Hina!" I then attempted to whack her with my backpack, but missed as she just dodged it. "And you have got to stop sneaking up on people like that, it's annoying! Why, if it were me a few weeks ago I'd have jumped for the moon with those sneaky antics of yours!"  
  
"Bah, excuses, excuses," Hinata-chan boringly replied as she put an arm around my shoulder. "Looks like all that training with Honda-san really made you buff and tough, huh?" She then giggled as I glared at her angrily.  
  
"Shut up, Hina. Hmph!"  
  
"Hey, I got an idea, why don't we go to that new video arcade thingy a few blocks from here? I hear they've got the arcade version of Guilty Gear XX and some other neat goodies like UFO ctachers that give away Mega Man and Power Stone plushies, what do you say?"  
  
"Oh...I dunno, mum always told me to go straight home after school..."  
  
"Come on, it'll be fun! I mean, it's the most fun we can have without Natsu-chan following us around like some truant officer! We'll stay there for about, umm..." Hinata-chan's voice trailed off a little bit as she looked at her watch. "We'll both go home after 15 minutes."  
  
Hmm, seems fair enough... "All right, then!" I eagerly grinned at my little friend from Justice High School. "*Now* you'll see your friend Sakura-chan kick everyone's ass in GGXX! Err...well, within 15 minutes, that is. Heh heh heh heh." I just scratched my head like an idiot again and grinned.  
  
"That's the spirit, Sakura-chan! I really want you to make up for that...ugly 5 - 0 thing that happened last time in that other arcade last year, tee-hee-hee!" What the?!  
  
"Five-zero NOTHING! I was missing a damned button that time! The joystick wasn't even WORKING! It was a total rip-off, I tell ya!"  
  
And so, Hinata-chan and I rushed to that arcade she was talking about. I wasn't really that surprised to see a lot of kids my age and older packed into this place. Looking around, the arcade seems like a large, roomy place--they even have tables and chairs on the side so you could order a drink or two from the bar nearby, and there's even a billiard rom and a LAN room! Gee, if Largo-sensei knew about this I'm sure he'd be gloating in arrogance how he's so l33t that he can actually beat each and every kid in this room. Oh well.  
  
Anyway, we both buy some tokens and move to the nearest Guilty Gear XX machine which, as expected, was indeed full of spectators on the sides, as if it were a gladiators' arena of old. In my mind I told myself, now, there must be some sort of "prodigy" here.  
  
"This...is interesting. Hmm..."  
  
"Yeah, I wonder who it could be?"  
  
"I'll be up next, then," I grinned evilly at Hinata-chan.  
  
"Are you kidding?" She asked me with a slightly raised eyebrow. "I haven't seen you play GGXX before, and the closest you've ever gotten is the predecessor, Guilty Gear X! We're not even sure if the combos and moves are the same!"  
  
"Oh come on, Hina," I just winked at her while nudging her shoulder with my elbow. "Everyone in the gaming community knows I'm last year's champion with Sol Badguy as my ace."  
  
Hinata-chan just squinted at me as if it was me squinting at Largo-sensei's self-proclaimed All-Father of games and everything pertaining to "l33tn3ss". "What the heck are you looking at me like that for?"  
  
She just let out a cold chuckle and shrugged. "Oh, nothing, Sakura-chan...I mean, look at that. '20 Wins'. Think you can 0\/\/|\| that?"  
  
"Hell yeah! But this'll be quick, after this we'll go on straight home even if we have to leave 'my' game to other people, okay?"  
  
I then inched my way through the crowd. If I hadn't known any better I'd say they were all lined up to challenge this guy. Better not waste my time, I have to challenge this 20-win guy *now* or else mum will scold me for being late...as if I wasn't late already. I just whimpered as I checked my wristwatch what time it was.  
  
The guy I was about to challenge looked like an American guy just like Largo-sensei but he seems like no pushover like the latter guy. I mean, this guy sure must work out a lot. His hair's even zanier-looking than Largo-sensei's...even wears specs, too. And from the looks of things I'd say Mr. Four-Eyes Gaijin's racking up his 21st win in a few seconds...this guy's gameplay is *good*.  
  
At last, it was my turn. Time for me to decide who to use...Cranberry Jam? Nah, too risky. Millia Rage? Not even close! I just started learning to use Millia! Hmm...  
  
As soon as I entered the character selection screen, there was no other choice for me but to choose none other than my personal "champion", Sol Badguy himself. Mr. Four-Eyes Gaijin here's using Ky Kiske anyway, just thought we'd even things out a little bit, eh?  
  
"Ooh, a high school girl challenging *me*? Well, good luck, little girl," the guy told me in near-fluent Japanese. Wow, I thought, *now* I'm all fired up.  
  
And so, the match starts. Th crowd behind me was probably staring in awed silence as Mr. Gaijin and I fought on, stirring each other up with fighting game techniques each have never seen before. He felled me on this first round; now I know what to do on the next. It'll be hard though, as he seems to be concentrating on defense tactics too much.  
  
For a brief moment there I thought I've seen this guy before. Oh, yeah, that's right! He was one of the SF tourney rookies last year! I remember this guy even wearing full military gear--the fight announcer even said he's from the US military installation in Okinawa.  
  
But then, I thought as the second round started, what the hell is a military man and an SF competitor doing in a damned video arcade? In *my* town, no less? Oh, but then again, what am *I* doing in a video arcade on a SCHOOL DAY? Heh. Anyway...  
  
I finally showed my aggressive side of being a Sol Badguy player by ruthlessly eating away at Mr. Gaijin's Ky Kiske, not letting any room for defense. I'm gonna kick this guy's ass no matter what, and luckily, in spite of the fact that my life bar has nearly gone to zero, I won Round 2. I then looked briefly at my opponent's face; his expression didn't seem any different so i can't tell whether he thinks he's in trouble or he's confident enough to pull off a hidden trick somewhere along the way. Heh, hidden trick or not, I don't intend to lose.  
  
Round three started after a bloody round two where I finished my opponent off with a super finishing move; I was at a disadvantage sonce my power bar was back to zero while my opponent's was still halfway full. A moment of truth, it seemed, as at the same time I tried to dig up my memories what this white guy's name was. Thirty seconds already passed as this video game battle raged on, both of our life bars being halfway empty and me being only slightly pissed because my chain-combos were broken with almost no difficulty at all, as if my opponent can read my moves very well.  
  
Soon everyone was awed when my Sol Badguy totally obliterated this gaijin's Ky Kiske; everyone around us cheered (probably for my l33t gaming sk1llz in GGXX, but that's just me I guess) while I whispered into my opponent's left ear, "I have to go home now, I'll give this game to you. Thanks for your time, sir--"  
  
"W-w-w-wait!" He yelled as Hinata-chan and I started to leave the arcade. "I want to talk to you, Miss!"  
  
Oh, great. What *is* this? He then followed us outside as I just briefly stopped near the entrance of the arcade and waited to hear what he wanted to say.  
  
"You were in the Street Fighter tournament last year, right?"  
  
"Well, yeah..." I blinked at him with a slightly bewildered look on my face. "I recall you were there too, Mister...uhh, what was your name again?"  
  
The guy just offered me a friendly handshake. "Just call me Charlie. I remember your name's...Sakura Kasugano, am I right?"  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Hinata-chan gasped. "How come this white guy knows your name?"  
  
"Yeah, how *do* you know my name? I remember I never really got through the semi-finals back then to begin with, so I'm not really..."  
  
"Oh, come on now, Kasugano-san, don't be so hard on yourself, even if that weirdo with the red beret and tonfa whupped your ass so bad back then..."  
  
Argh! He just *had* to remind me! I'll never forget that day...that *very* humiliating day somewhere in the tourney where I was defeated by a mere kook who thinks he's some bad-ass military guy. If I ever see that fuckhead Rolento again, I'm goingto shove his grenades *and* tonfa up his--  
  
What the hell? You're asking for details?! Are you asking for a m4d b347d0\/\/|\| as well? Grr!  
  
Anyway, I just breathed in and out calmly as Charlie-san started to make friends with Hinata-chan, complete with handshake and cheesy grin. "I assume that little hint ofmy past in the SF tourney was inentional just to make friends with Hina-chan here."  
  
"Oh, not at all! Heh heh," he grinned at me sheepishly and chuckled. "Hey listen...this isn't going to take much time, but...I'd just like to have a little word with you, Kasugano-san."  
  
"Hmm," Hinata-chan was eyeing me carefully, I noticed. "Who was that guy with the tonfa and red beret who beat you last time, hmmmm? I'm just curious because, well, normally you'd beat people up like that..."  
  
"Umm, I don't think now's the time to talk about that, Hina...eh heh heh heh..." I just sweatdropped and grinned stupidly myself. "Charlie-san, what was it you wanted to tell me about?"  
  
"Ahem. Anyway, I noticed you were good at that little video game battle we played a little earlier, a few minutes ago, even. I'm honored to meet and fight someone as skilled as you are. But..." He shifted his eyeglasses a bit, then continued, "But I hope you'll be just as good when you do get to be qualified for the SF tournament in a few months. Hell, I do hope you'll be better by then."  
  
Silently, I looked at him for a few seconds as the thought sank into my mind. He was right, I might be good at video games but here I am, still training for one other aspect of my life--martial arts. The key phrase was "*still* training". I admit, I'm not such an expert in shotokan karate as I'm an expert in fighting games, but at least I'm trying, right?  
  
"Sakura-chan..." Hinata-chan just kept a simple gaze towards me.  
  
"well, Charlie-san," I just smiled at the gaijin, bearing much confidence, "all I have to do is train hard for the tournament, right? Just to let you know, I just finished training with--"  
  
"Hold on for a sec, Kasugano-san. I don't think you get my point...training to be the best in martial arts doesn't quite stop when the lessons in the classroom, dojo, whatever have you, end. As with everything else in this world, to be the best means you have to 'breathe' and 'eat' martial arts, even if it takes up a few tidbits of your free time. You do want to be this year's champ, right?"  
  
"W-well..." I paused to think about what he just said. "It's not about being the champ that matters, I think...but I guess it's fair enough to aim for the top..." And besides, I'm not there for the prize money anyway! I just want Ryu-sama to be my sensei in the martial arts, and I want him to show me the true way of the warrior...  
  
"It's just not 'fair enough', Kasugano-san. It should be your motivation," he then blinked as he looked at his wristwatch, then patted Hinata-chan's and my back as he turned to leave the both of us. "Think about what you're getting yourself into--no, what you're *already* into, Kasugano-san. I hope to meet and fight you for real in the tournament!"  
  
At this point I should have been calling this gaijin some sort of a hypocrite for not following his own advice; why was he playing around in this arcade in the first place? But then, as I saw him walk away, I kinda felt his "aura" getting weaker by the distance. i couldn't quite explain it, but...I feel Charlie-san's definitely not a pushover.  
  
"Sakura-chan, umm...I think we should go home now," Hinata-chan pointed to my watch with a worried look. "It's almost up, the 15 minutes I told you about..."  
  
"Huh?" Looking at my wristwatch, I almost jumped in surprise. "Oh, crap! Let's get the hell out of here!"  
  
And so, Hinata-chan and I rushed out; our respective destinations, our own homes. This just wasn't fair, I whimpered, we have seven minutes left to get home!  
  
As the both ofus rounded the corner a few blocks away from thea rcade, we bumped into some people. It wasn't just any kind of bump, mind you, it was the type where I accidentally knocked the other person a few meters away from us. As if by reflex, I, of course, said sorry to the familiar broom-headed guy (who looked about my age) I just bumped.  
  
"S-sorry! We have to go now!" Something seems familiar about that broom-headed guy with the big gorilla-faced and gorilla-sized oaf with him...  
  
Hinata-chan caught up with me a little as she tried to get my attention. "Uh, I don't think that guy would ever accept just a 'sorry' from you, Sakura-chan..."  
  
"That guy I just bumped? Well, I did say sorry, right?" It was then when something small and hard hit me at the back of my head...looks like someone just threw a rock at me! Argh, how embarrassing!  
  
"No one pushes me around me like that, little girlie," I heard the broom-headed kid taunt me as I turned around to face him and his giant ape-like friend, curling up his finger as if inviting me to a fight. Man, I don't have time for this! "Now c'mere and lick my boots and say yer sor--"  
  
"Hey, I know you!" I pointed at him, "You're Eiji Yamada, student of Justice High just like Hinata here, only that you're in the Gedo section of the school--hmm, from what I hear, Gedo's got all those nasty gangster-type thug wannabe's who bully students around and--"  
  
"You shuddup! That's *Edge*, not Eiji! Argh! How I *hate* that name!" complained Eiji-kun as he shook his hands in anger at me. "Heh...I happen to know you too, girly...you're that Tamagawa High School bitch I've been hearing about ever since the troubles started thanks to that idiot student council leader Hyo Imawano went and did stuff--what the hell?!"  
  
"Oh, cool! Tee-hee!" I kinda skipped as I held his hands and did a happy face at him. "This is just like a big reunion! Heh heh heh, I'll never forget that day when Natsu-chan and her buddies Shoma and Roberto whupped up your ass real good back then!" Looks like my little plan's working; Eiji-kun's face just crumpled up in pissed-offness. "Well, I think we should be going now, *Eiji*-kun! Nice to meet you again! Say hi to Akira-chan for me, okay!" Hinata-chan and I just turned around and...  
  
To my surprise, Eiji-kun grabbed my collar. Oookay, this was getting a bit too touchy.   
  
"I think he told you not to call him that, Sakura-chan..."  
  
"Yeah! I think I told you that, girlie. It's *Edge*, mind you," and from out of nowhere, he poked one of his trademark knives at me and cringed in anger. "*Edge*, like the edge of this knife's gonna slit yer little girly throat, eh?"  
  
My eyes rolled over to Hinata's position and I gave her a wink, then I raised an eyebrow and gave this idiotic bastard's beade little eyes a cold, piercing gaze. "Whatever, *Eiji* Yamada," I calmly uttered as I punched his face full-force and Hinata-chan, speedy girl as she is, landed a flying kick to Eiji-kun's other cheek. "Hah! You should be lucky I'm not using my patented hadouken technique on you, Eiji-kun," I told him as I kicked his gut as he lay on the cement withered. "Or else you'll be sooooooo 0\/\/|\|3d, you hear that?"  
  
At that point I expected his ape-like partner...Gan Isurugi, was it?...to come to his aid, but he was just looking at Hinata-chan and me beating up "Edge" to a pulp. After a minute, we finished up. "Never, *ever* touch me again, loser!"  
  
"Wow, these two chicks really beat you up now, eh Edge?" Gan just rubbed his chin as he examined his partner's withered, distorted form. "Heh, the boss isn't going to like this." Uh, oh. Here it comes. "Sakura-chan *did* say sorry, you know?" The big fat Gedo "kid" just walked over to us and towered over us like a boulder to a little rock. "You girls beter get out of here before he wakes up. I'll tell the boss...Akira-chan beat him up once again for perving on her."  
  
"Hah! Okay, Gan-kun! Seeya!" Hinata and I waved at him as we scooted away from the scene. Normally, Gan would have helped Eiji-kun, but since the big guy's been hanging around their gang boss lately (who, in fact, I hear, is a likely strong charismatic contender for Justice High's leadership of the student council--pretty interesting twist for a high school gang leader), Gan-kun seemed a bit different from when I last saw him. Hmmmmm, but then, it's as if I care! He's not from *my* school anyway!  
  
Hey, don't look at me like that, I was kidding, all right? Geez.  
  
"Well, I panted as we ran as fast as we could, "This has been quite an interesting day, eh Hina?"  
  
"Interesting for *you*, maybe! I don't get any excitement with experiments with icky bugs and getting my lunch eaten by two idiots from my class named Batsu and Kyosuke and...and--"  
  
"Ugh, spare me the details! Hey, we're almost at my home!" I pointed at the area a couple of blocks away from where we were right now while we both maintained our running speed. "hey, thanks for the little trip to the arcade...I've never had to run this fast after spending a day there! Tee-hee!"  
  
"Oh, shut up, you big meanie! Mmmmmph!" Hinata-chan squinted, "What's running have to do with arcades anyway?! I've had to go through the trouble of running with you just to take you to your home!"  
  
"Well, *you* started it! Who invited me to go to the arcades in the first place anyway? Hina, I should tell your mother about this--"  
  
"Aaack, noooo! Don't tell mommy! Heh heh heh! Oh, well." We both stopped at the point where I have to separate paths with Hinata-chan. "Well, Sakura-chan," she exhaustedly panted to take a few breaths and wipe the sweat off her brow, "I guess we'll see each other tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"Yeah!" I grinned at her. "Seeya then!" I waved at her as she walked away, to pause for a few seconds, then caught up with me as I started to walk a little distance ahead to home sweet home.  
  
"Hey!" I shrieked in surprise as I felt Hinata-chan pinch my poor aching butt. "What did you do THAT for?!"  
  
"Now, now, Sakura-chan...don't go perving on pictures of nekkid guys over the internet tonight, okay?" I just blushed a little as Hinata-chan grinned at me.  
  
"You were looking through my files?! Damn you, Hina!"  
  
"Whoa, I didn't know you had it in you, Sakura-chan! Tee-hee, my little friend Sakura Kasugano is perving on guys! And all along I thought she was more of a tomboy than our tall friend Natsu Ayuhara! Ooh, this be juicy stuff I'll tell Natsu-chan..."  
  
"aww, shut up and go home already, Hina!" Yet again, I attempted to whack her head with my schoolbag, but this time, she didn't dodge. She blocked my schoolbag attack with her forearm, though. Heh heh.  
  
"Hee hee! Seeya.....*ecchi* Sakura-chan!"  
  
Grrr. *Very* interesting day indeed. Oh well, I did manage to get home in time. i was almost shocked when I found mum "waiting for me" at the door and asked me, "Where have you been? Do you even know what time it is?" and later sensed it wasn't because I was late, but because by some unknown twist of fate, mum lost her watch and all the clocks in the house were mysteriously outof batteries. Well, that was a relief, I thought, if she knew I was going to the arcades on a school day she'd go ballistic on me.  
  
I just paused for a moment as I did my homework late that night, after a hearty meal that my mum cooked for me and my little brother Tsukushi. Indeed, this was quite an interesting day; I've had to meet a weird-looking redhead salaryman this morning, Largo-sensei gave all of us a kick-ass easy test about video games, I kicked "Edge's" ass, all in time for dinner. Hee hee, I guess I'm on a roll today.  
  
But somehow, that encounter with the salaryman known to me as merely "Tanaka", I feel it didn't really end there, that morning. It was like I can feel his aura looming over me like some dark cloud about to pour its rain.  
  
Ah well, I guess that's all for today. I yawn as I tuck muself to sleep, ready and waiting for the next day to come, ever inching closer to the day of the next Street Fighter tournament, where I'll definitely shine as a martial artist, hopefully.  
  
-----  
  
PH33R 7H3 W3453L 5TUD105 is Kei (Lloyd Barrieses) and Asuka (Rachel Grey). All rights reserved. 


End file.
